The day HE came
by When We Stand Together
Summary: Small one-shot in Jessicas POV. better summary inside


**AN: ****Just a one shot in Jessica's POV the day the Cullen's and hale's came to school for the first time. **

The day He came 

It started out like any other day. Just the same old same old. I got to school. My mom was driving me on her way to work. It will be so outstanding when I, next year, will have my own license.

I jumped out and smacked the door shut with little too much force. I enter the building and walked towards my locker.

I didn't get a chance to see Mike before first period began. And I really wanted to see him. He's such a good friend and kind of cute. Oh my! I can't believe I called Mike cute!

The day went by far too slowly for my liking. World history for 2 hours is aggravating. But, thank god!, it finally ended and I dropped my books in my locker and went to lunch.

Everyone was already seated and once I got there Lauren had everyone's attention with a seemingly wonderful story. Yeah right! Lauren only told gossip. Such a little rat!

I sat down at our regular table and immediately Lauren caught my attention "- so I saw one of them in math right before lunch. They should b here any minute."

"Who are you talking about?" I asked, very intrigued.

Lauren made a "huffing" sound and sighed dramatically. "You don't know?" she asked, clearly trying to make me look like an idiot.

"Obviously not" I said with my own annoyance.

"Why of course the Cullen's and Hale's" Lauren began and continued with "they just moved here from somewhere in Alaska. Apparently there all like geniuses. The one on my class, Alice, I think her name was, she got called and she knew every answer!" Lauren's voice turned sour at her last comment.

I was fascinated now by the Cullen's and Hale's and desperately wanted to see them myself. But no, Angela had to jump in and talk about school. She blabbered on and I nodded when appropriate and let my gaze slowly turn towards the door.

As I watch the door, trying to ignore Angela, without being too obvious, they walk in.

At first I thought I had fallen asleep and started seeing angels but I looked around and it wasn't just me watching.

At first walked two in, who by the looks of it, were a couple. The guy was tall and big. A classic weight lifter The girl was somewhat tall also but not as tall as her boyfriend. You don't hold hands like that and not be a couple. But I have never seen any of them before! How could they already be a couple?! Even thought I didn't want to admit it she looked like a model The one that's on every cover on every magazine. _'Who does she thinks she is? Walking in here looking over us with pride and glory. Such a show- off!'_

Well, it doesn't matter. For after the first couple walks two more and right before I can start drooping openly over the beautiful blond guy who looked strikingly alike the blond girl, they must be siblings, he was holding the hand of a tiny little person. She had short hair which is just plain gross. Like a pixie if you ask me. Who would willingly want short hair like that? Although the blonde guy was very hot!

They were all SO pale! They must not have gotten any sun in Alaska. Or maybe there albinos! Maybe-

But then my thoughts went completely haywire as I see the last one walk through the door after the rest. He was so… so…. There aren't words!

He had perfect hair, bronze with a natural shine to it. I wanted to run towards him and just touch it. To see if it's as shiny and soft as it looks. He was as pale as the others and most importantly: devastatingly gorgeous.

_'Aaaaah….'_ I sigh in my thoughts and watch him walk with the rest to get their lunch. They sat down away from everyone else, by themselves. How sad. They didn't have any friends. It was their first day here after all. Maybe I should introduce myself to the gorgeous one with the golden hair. I sight dreamingly again.

_'I think I'm in love!'_ I sigh and lean my head on my hand and continue to gaze at my love and daydream on how much he loves me back. Then he catches my gaze and he looked annoyed. I dropped my eyes to the table and blushes ever so slightly, probably not even visible, just a small change in temperature on my face.

At that moment I felt so blessed to have him look me in the eyes, even for just a moment. Maybe we could end up together. We would be splendid together.


End file.
